


Two Truths, One Lie

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Team 10 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Crush, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Secret Crush, for now at least, shikaino is only mentioned nothing happens with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Choji comes up with a bad way to confess to Shikamaru.





	Two Truths, One Lie

**Author's Note:**

> 1) new series abt inoshikacho bc theyd be so cute together, this is just about how shikacho got together tho, probs a short series tbh  
> 2) ik its tagged as chouji but that's just bc ao3 has that as his tag?? ive never spelled it like that and I'm p sure most people don't either, ive always seen it as Choji (usually with an ō but I also cant type that on my laptop so id have to copy paste it everytime which I refuse to do so heres Choji instead of chouji or chōji)\  
> 3) this sucks vv bad but i didn;t sleep much last night and im living off juice atm  
> 4) the dumb abc game im talking abt, if you dont know, is like one of those ones that involves lots of dumb handshake lookn shit and you just go "abc easy as 123" and continue the rhyme from there until the end i guess? idk how else to better explain it sorry

Shikamaru had known he wasn't straight for years.

After all, his first crush _was_ Kiba. And then Shino. And then _briefly_ Sasuke, though he'd never admit it. That crush was entirely based on looks whereas the others had a bit more to them. Though, that didn't exactly matter anyways.

Whether it was because though he rarely had crushes, when he did they were almost always guys, or because the majority of the time he couldn't find any appeal to girls, it was just clear to him. In fact, Shikamaru was more surprised when he had a crush on someone that wasn't a boy than he ever was when he did end up liking one.

But enough of that. None of those crushes or his ' _gay awakening_ ' (as Naruto called it) really mattered in the present when he was currently dealing with _two_ crushes that he had to see daily.

* * *

Shikamaru had met Choji Akimichi years ago and had somehow held a crush on him for the majority of those years. It was honestly a bit pathetic, especially when you take into consideration that the exact same thing applies to his other crush, Ino Yamanaka.

When he first realized he liked Choji he hadn't thought much of it and expected it to pass just as quickly as his past crushes had. Although when a few months had passed and he still had a crush on the brunette, he was a bit worried. He had started to wonder if that was normal as it had never happened in the past. Crushes came and went for him like night and day basically, which most would think was a lie if he ever said it out loud, but he didn't see why he would ever lie about something as dumb as a crush. But having one for more than a few months never happened before.

He didn't like the way his chest tightened and his heart started to beat faster around the other and he certainly didn't like that it just wouldn't seem to pass no matter how many days went by. A crush every month or so? Fine, normal. It's not the best thing he's ever experienced (he really just wasn't a fan of sweaty palms and nervousness around someone for awhile), but it definitely wasn't the worst.

It didn't help that not long after he developed this crush, he met Ino. She wasn't as feisty back then, but she wasn't much different in the present either. For whatever reason she insisted on being his friend and didn't leave him alone until he couldn't help but start to like her company. Liking her company eventually turned into actually liking her and that's when he realized how absolutely fucked he was.

 _Two crushes? At the exact same time? Lasting longer than a few months? Why me?_ He had thought repeatedly throughout the month of his realization and even for a little while after that.

At one point he even went to his dad for advice but all he got in return was a shrug and a _good luck, kid._

It didn't help that they became Team 10 less than a year later, solidifying his spot with him them for (probably) the rest of his life, as if he wasn't already stuck with them to begin with.

But, that does bring us back to the present where Choji and Shikamaru wait together for Ino and Asuma so they can start training. Except it hardly counts as waiting for them considering they both decided to hang around in a place that definitely wasn't where they train until either the other two find them or they get tired and leave themselves.

Running his slender fingers through the grass, Shikamaru sighed softly before leaning back onto the tree behind him.

"Shikamaru...I know why we didn't go to the spot we usually do, but we at least could've went somewhere with actual entertainment. I'm bored as hell!" Choji yelled, throwing himself dramatically into the grass behind him, arms folded over his chest.

Smiling softly, Shikamaru moved his leg out to nudge at the side of Choji's stomach where his shirt had slid up slightly.

"We could always play a game," He suggested, starting to think of a few decent ones, "Like...Concentration or that dumb ABC game. Or...maybe two truths, one lie? It wouldn't be super hard for us, but it's still something." Shikamaru shrugged, moving to the other's side to lay down besides him.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Choji said, a smirk tugging at his lips. Shikamaru knew that look meant he was planning something, but he wasn't sure what. They were in the middle of a field and about to play a game that involved nothing that risky unless you purposely make it that way. What could he really do now?

"I'll go first then!" Choji said suddenly, smiling widely as he turned over to face Shikamaru. Shikamaru followed his actions, now laying face to face with his best friend.

"Okay so...For mine: I still haven't had my first kiss, yesterday, when we were hanging out with Kiba and Hinata, I ate the last of your vanilla bean ice cream, not Kiba, and...I've been in love with you for like, a year now-"

"God, shut up!" Shikamaru interrupted, pushing the boy over so he flopped onto his back. The younger's face heated up slightly, cheeks dusted in a light pink color.

"Just say which one you think is the lie! I'm like 99.9% sure I'll win," Choji laughed, rolling back to face Shikamaru again.

"Obviously it's the last one. We promised to tell each other when we had our first kiss and Kiba is the only one who prefers vanilla bean over chocolate besides me out of the four of us. Plus he's enough of an asshole to do it even if he didn't prefer it,"

Choji laughed at that, sitting up in the process as he clutched onto his stomach, "You're absolutely wrong!"

Shikamaru shot up at that and pushed at the older boy's chest, brows knit together in confusion. He couldn't be wrong, otherwise that would mean Choji loved him and that wasn't even a possibility. They'd been best friends for years and he had never even hinted at it. He's never even mentioned a single crush throughout their entire friendship!

"Huh? What do you mean I'm wrong? That's literally not possible." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he went back to resting against the tree like he had been earlier.

"Just admit I was right so I can take my tur-"

"Why would I say you're right when you're not?" Choji laughed again, small snorts breaking up his loud laugh.

"Okay, then which one was the lie then, huh?"

"I had my first kiss already." Choji announced, smiling lightly at the other as his jaw dropped a bit at the news.

"You told me you'd tell me when you had your first kiss, Choji! What the hell?" Shikamaru yelled back, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You didn't tell me about your first kiss either!" Choji shot back, his smile widening slightly.

"Cause I still haven't had one! Why would I tell you something that didn't happen?"

Silence enveloped the space around them as Shikamaru blushed fiercely, hands clutching tightly to the edge of his mesh shirt. It's not necessarily that he was embarrassed by the fact that he hadn't had his first kiss, it was more so because he just screamed it to his crush who had (more or less) just confessed. Or at least, he thinks that counts as a confession. A shitty one, but still a confession.

"Seriously?" Choji asked, quirking a brow at the younger. His smile had lessened a bit, settling instead in a tiny smile that was barely noticeable.

"Yes, seriously. Why would I lie about that?" Shikamaru asked, leaning his head back against the tree. His head was starting to ache with all the thoughts that had started to fill it within the last half an hour.

"Well, why don't we change that? You know I love you now, right? And I'm pretty sure after all this time I know what a crush looks like for you and if I am right, you definitely have a crush on me," The elder smirked. Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru shrugged lightly, his cheeks darkening once again. He didn't think they could possibly do that, but if the increasing warmth in his face was anything to go off of, _it could_.

"Fine...Just, don't fuck it up,"

"I wouldn't dream of it,"

Shuffling towards each other, Choji's hand's found themselves resting against the younger's waist lightly, tugging him closer. The younger's hands found themselves cupping the other's face, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks lightly. Their faces were inches away, breathe ghosting over each other's lips when Shikamaru let out a shaky laugh.

"So, how does this work?" He asked, pressing his thumbs into the fat Choji's cheeks lightly. The brunette patted his waist lightly, smiling softly as he leaned forward a bit more.

"Like this." He muttered against the other's lips as he closed the gap between them. The elder's lips were slightly chapped, the broken skin rubbing against the younger's lips lightly in an almost ticklish manner, causing him to smile a bit into the kiss. Choji smiled as well, pushing his fingers gently through the other's hair causing the hair tie he always kept it up in to fall out, hitting the grass behind them.

They stayed together for a few seconds, kissing gently before Choji pulled back slowly as they needed to breathe. Shikamaru expected him to stop there, at least for a few seconds but instead the elder started pressing small kisses onto the other lips, muttering breathy _I love you_ 's in between each kiss. The younger struggled to push back Choji's face with his hands which had stayed cupped around his face up until then, giggling simultaneously.

"Choji! Seriously, stop!" Shikamaru snorted loudly, finally pushing the other away from his face. He fell back into the grass behind him, hands clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly along with his bestfriend. Well, maybe not just his best friend-

"Boyfriends?" Choji asked quietly, voice barely over a whisper, but Shikamaru had already stopped laughing so he knew the other had heard. Both their faces were slightly red now, but they were also both smiling widely, Shikamaru at Choji and Choji at the clouds the younger loved to look at so often.

"Of course, doofus,"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
